


Lace

by Tommosboy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, Smut, Top!Zayn, bottom!Louis, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommosboy/pseuds/Tommosboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't a fetish.</p><p>Okay, so maybe it was a fetish. It wasn't Louis' fault that he loved the way the lace garment felt against his skin or that he loved the way his ass looked with the teasing material covering it just barely, or how hard he got from just wearing them under his clothes and knowing that if he bent over too far everyone would know his dirty little secret. No it was not Louis' fault. What was his fault? Thinking he could go so long without getting caught by the other four band members.</p><p> </p><p>Or</p><p>The three times Zayn walked in on Louis wearing lace panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> There will be smut in the next chapter (:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(: enjoy xx

It wasn't a fetish.

Okay, so maybe it was a fetish. It wasn't Louis' fault that he loved the way the lace garment felt against his skin or that he loved the way his ass looked with the teasing material covering it just barely, or how hard he got from just wearing them under his clothes and knowing that if he bent over too far everyone would know his dirty little secret. No it was not Louis' fault. What was his fault? Thinking he could go so long without getting caught by the other four band members.

He had just slipped into his second favourite pair of panties, a white Victoria Secret lace number with black trim and a small black bow on the crotch, when the door to his hotel room clicked open followed by a large intake of breath. Louis gasped at Zayn as he stood in the doorway wide eyed and frozen to the spot. His first thought was 'Oh my god I forgot to lock the door!' Followed by 'What do I do!?', Zayn answered that question by slowly backing out and shutting the door. Louis stood still in the middle of the room, shocked by what had just happened because in a matter of seconds he was just outed in more ways than one. Sure the boys knew he wasn't completely into girls, well he thought they knew. He never really came out to anyone especially with all the rumours and lies spread about in the media. Even when they'd ask he would some how sneak his way out of an answer like they did in interviews. He just hoped Zayn would keep his secret.

Not wanting to take a chance though he quickly pulled on a pair of sweats and a shirt before exiting the room and jogging his way down the hotel hallway to Zayn & Liam's shared room. He opened the door and briskly walked in noticing the mess of clothes almost similar to his own and the only occupied bed near the window. Zayn immediately realised he wasn't alone and when he saw Louis, nervously staring at him and scared. He'd never seen Louis so scared, not even during their X-Factor days. He jumped off the bed and then ran to Louis pulling him into his chest. Louis squeaked in shock, and then melted into the embrace.

"Zee…"

"I'm so sorry." Louis pulled away and stared at Zayn.

"What? Why are you sorry?"

"Because you hid from us, hid that you were gay. I can't even imagine how horrible you must've felt with hiding it and then all the rumours. You must've felt so alone through it."

"I… Zee…" This was nothing like Louis had expected. He had expected Zayn to stop talking to him, to think he was a pervert or a liar most of all. He didn't expect the sympathy and embrace he was given. His eyes teared up thinking about how much he wished he'd told the boys from the start or at least Zayn, maybe things wouldn't be so complicated than.

"None of that Lou." Zayn wiped Louis' under eyelid with the pad of his thumb.

"I'm sorry Zee, I just I was scared. I thought…"

"Well you thought wrong, we'll always be best mates. All of us. I can't speak for the lads but I know that we love you, we're brothers."

Louis heart clenched at that, his walls crumbled just enough and he let out the tears. His face buried in Zayn's chest as Zayn tightened his arms around the trembling boy.

"Come on, how about we lay in bed and cuddle."

"Yeah, please." Louis whispered.

"And then later I'll get the boys together and we'll all make fun of Harry's clothes."

"Harry does have funny clothes."

"Yeah he does." Zayn murmured into Louis' hair as they snuggled into his bed. Zayn stroked his fingers over Louis' arm as the boy breathed softly into his chest. It didn't take long before Louis had fallen asleep, his arms encircled around Zayn's neck, his body sprawled over his also. Zayn rubbed his hand up and down Louis back soothingly as the boy slept and if his hand slipped a little lower to his sweats and revealed the white lace he'd gotten half hard from, well then he didn't say a thing.


End file.
